


Partir

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: ⚽️ [19]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, M/M, Semaine des clubs, Stadium, unwanted love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Alex regardait autour de lui. Un stade vide, un gazon plus vert que vert, et des gradins laissant apparaître le nom d’un club dont il est devenu une légende, « Eintracht Frankfurt ».





	Partir

Alex regardait autour de lui. Un stade vide, un gazon plus vert que vert, et des gradins laissant apparaître le nom d’un club dont il est devenu une légende, « Eintracht Frankfurt ». Après dix-huit ans passé dans ce magnifique club, il partait pour son premier professionnel : le Sankt Pauli. Il s’assit sur l’herbe ; s’était son dernier soir comme membre de cette équipe, et les émotions étaient fortes. Sans même s’en rendre compte, il pleurait. Il était seul dans ce stade, personne à ces côtés, et il pleurait comme une fillette qui a perdu ses parents. Cette pensée le fit sourire, et il chassa le liquide lacrymale de ses yeux. Il se releva, prit le ballon qu’il avait laissé sur l’herbe, et se mit tout au bout du terrain, côté virage « Ost ». Il prit une profonde inspiration, et se mit à courir.

A chaque respiration, il courait de pl ;us en plus vite, ballon aux pieds. Bientôt, il n’arriva plus à penser, et il se remémora l’une de ses actions préférées. Il fit semblant de dribbler, un, deux, trois defenseurs, avant d’arriver dans la surface de réparation. Là-bas, il shoota, et marqua un magnifique but dans la lucarne gauche. Il se remit à courir vers la « Kurve West », comme s’il célébrait avec les Ultras de Francfort. Il croyait les entendre scander son nom, et cela devait être la meilleure chanson au monde.

Des applaudissements dans le stade silencieux le sortir de sa rêverie. Le souffle court, il se retourna, et vit un homme à la sortie du tunnel. Il laissa la personne s’approcher, jusqu’à voir son entraîneur, Niko Kovač.

« Coach, » dit-il en le reconnaissant, « ich habe nicht Sie sehen. »  
(Coach, je ne vous avez pas vu.)

« Es ist nichts, » répondit le croate. « Ich sehe, dass du da bist, um das Stadium Adieu zu sagen. »  
(Ce n’est rien. Je vois que tu est venu dire adieu au stade.)

« Ja, » soupira l’allemand. « Ich werde es vermissen. »  
(Oui. Ça va me manquer.)

« Was ? »  
(Quoi?)

« Alles. Das Stadium, die Ultras, Fans, das Klub, die Spieler... » soupira Meister, alors que les souvenirs affluaient dans son esprit.  
(Tout. Le stade, les ultras, les fans, le club, les joueurs...)

« Ich weiss dein „Problem » mit Haller, » répondit finalement Kovač. « Du solltest mit ihm sprechen. »  
(Je connais ton problème avec Haller. Tu devrais lui parler.)

Il n’y avait de jugement dans sa voix, et le joueur l’en remercia intérieurement.

« Ich kenne, aber ich liebe nicht ihm. Nicht, wie er will, dass mir ihn liebe ! »  
(Je sais, mais je ne l’aime pas. Pas comme lui voudrais que je l’aime.)

Et c’était vrai. Il n’aimait pas plus qu’en amitié le joueur français, et il ne pouvait lui offrir ce que l’autre voulait.

« Aber weiss er das ? »  
(Mais le sait-il?)

« Nein, » finit-il par admettre.  
(Non.)

Son entraîneur lui donna une gentille tape sur l’épaule, avant de partir.

« Du kanns mir anrufen, wenn du ein „Problem“ hast, » lui cria le croate alors qu’il était sur le point d’entrer dans le tunnel.  
(Tu peux m’appeler si tu as un « problème ».)

L’allemand se retrouva de nouveau seul dans le stade, avec ses pensées. Il avait cru qu’il pourrait passer une bonne soirée, faire ses adieux et pleurer, mais comme d’habitude, rien ne pouvait se passer sans que Sébastien ne soit impliqué.

℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘


End file.
